Como te conocí
by Mica-and-Cami
Summary: Mi versión de como Wander y Sylvia se conocen (¡Pésimo summary! Solo denme una oportunidad, entren y lean...¡por favor!)


**Mica: ¡Hola gente! Solo quería decirles que "Galaxia Wander" no me pertenece y que esto es mi versión de cómo se conocieron. Solo espero que les guste y ahora les dejo leer tranquilos. ^_^**

**P/D: Perdónenme por los errores (y/u horrores) ortograficos**

* * *

><p>Una criatura de color naranja, zapatillas y un sobrero verde con una estrella dorada caminaba felizmente. Aquella criatura, respondiendo al nombre Wander, era la criatura más dulce y buena en aquel planeta, conocido por ayudar a toda persona que lo necesitase. Por aquella razón era muy buscado por Don Odión, a quien no le gustaba la diversión y la felicidad. Caminaba y movía los brazos al compas de una melodía que tarareaba. Justo en eso, escucho un grito de frustración muy cerca de donde estaba.<p>

-¿Qué fue eso?- pensó con curiosidad, deteniéndose un momento. Se acerco a unos arbustos que tenia ahí cerca y asomo un poco la cabeza, quedando sorprendido al ver lo que había del otro lado. -¿Un… zbornak?- pensó extrañado. Aquella especie estaba luchando para poder sacar su pie atorado en el piso. Analizo bien la situación, con la idea de ayudar pegada en la mente, y sonriendo al acurrársele como cumplir su objetivo.

**_… … … …_**

-Que mala suerte la mía…- pensó la zbornak bufando con enojo. Intento sacar su pierna del agujero pero el resultado fue el mismo. Suspiro con frustración, realmente cansada de la situación. Miro a la dirección por donde vino, sintiéndose aliviada a los pocos segundos. –Por lo menos no me siguen…- pensó con alivio, para después poner mueca de concentración. –Ahora, tengo que ver la manera de salir de aquí antes de que me encuentren- pensó intentando encontrar la forma de resolver su problema.

-¡Oye!- la zbornak se volteo sorprendida, encontrándose con un sonriente Wander parado a uno pasos de ella, justo al lado de un árbol y sonriendo enormemente. -¡Te voy a ayudar, espera un momento!- ella enarco una ceja, extrañada con lo que le decía.

**_… … … …_**

-Tengo que admitirlo pequeño, te debo una- hablo la zbornak apenas estuvo libre, al mismo tiempo que se sacudía el polvo que tenía enzima.

-Ha sido un placer, me gusta mucho ayudar- sonrió la criatura de pelaje naranja y gorro. –Por cierto, mi nombre es Wander…- se saco el gorro un momento, para después ponérselo nuevamente. -…¿y tú?- pregunto con curiosidad.

-Sylvia…- se cruzo de brazos y se encogió de hombros. Sylvia lo miro fijamente, como si estuviera recordando algo. –Me parece muy familiar- pensó sin sacar su mirada de Wander, quien le sonreía enormemente. Justo en eso, pudieron ver como una nave con forma de cabeza de cráneo se acercaba. La "boca" de aquella nave se abrió, una lengua salió y, en cuanto la punta de esta estuvo cerca de la tierra, un ejército de furioguardias salieron al ataque. Sylvia frunció el seño al ver que se dirigían hacia ellos, miro de reojo a Wander y suspiro.

-Wow- murmuro Wander sorprendido al sentir como la cola de Sylvia lo rodeaba y lo ponía sobre su lomo.

-Sujétate bien que va a ser un viaje muy movido- ordeno Sylvia con una leve sonrisa, mientras que Wander sonrió y se aferro a las riendas que tenía ella.

-¡Atrápenlos!- ordeno uno de los ojos con cuerpo pero fue demasiado tarde, ya que Sylvia ya había empezado a correr. Los furioguardias la siguieron a toda prisa pero la zbornak era mucho más rápida que ellos. En medio de la carrera, Sylvia pudo ver una cueva. Aprovechando la ventaja que poseía, se adentro a la cueva y bajo a Wander.

-¿Qué vas a hacer?- pregunto confundido al ver que la zbornak estaba por correr fuera de la cueva.

-Los enviare por otro camino- le dio la espalda y se preparo para correr al ver que los furioguardias se acercaban. Wander la miro con algo de preocupación. Sylvia se echo a correr, dejando una pequeña estela de humo detrás de ella. Wander se asomo levemente, pudiendo ver como los furioguardias perseguían a la zbornak.

**_… … … …_**

-Por lo menos los perdí- pensó Sylvia entrando a la cueva, estando mojada de pies a cabeza. Con un leve suspiro, se sacudió y saco el exceso de agua que tenia. Justo en eso, miro hacia el frente y quedo algo sorprendida: Wander estaba sentado en el piso, apoyando su espalda contra la pared, tocando un banjo que saco de quien sabe dónde y con una fogata prendida.

-¡Bienvenida!- Wander se detuvo un momento y le sonrió enormemente a la recién llegada. Sylvia se acerco lentamente, sentándose del otro lado de la fogata. Después de haber comido algo y de haber charlado de algunas cosas, se dispusieron a dormir. Sylvia se acostó, sonriendo levemente y disfrutando del calor que emanaba la fogata. Wander, sin poder evitarlo, se acurruco cerca de la zbornak, quien lo miro un momento pero no dijo nada y se decidió a dormir. –Oye Sylvia…- le llamo en un susurro, recibiendo un leve "mmm" como respuesta. -…¿puedo acompañarte en tus viajes?- pregunto con una sonrisa. Sylvia le había comentado en algún momento que ella viajaba de planeta en planeta, lo cual emociono a la pequeña bola de pelos color naranja. La zbornak levanto la cabeza y miro a Wander, pensando en aceptar o no pero al ver la sonrisa de alegría que tenía el pequeño, le quedaron muy pocas opciones.

-Claro- le sonrió levemente pero sus ojos se abrieron de golpe ante la siguiente acción: Wander, con mucha alegría, se levanto de donde estaba y la abrazo.

-¡Muchas gracias Syl!- la mencionada reacciono ante el apodo pero no lo alejo, simplemente lo dejo que la abrazara…Quién diría que aquello fue el inicio de una amistad llena de aventuras.

* * *

><p><strong>Mica: Espero que lo hayan disfrutado y, ¡dejen comentarios por favor! Recuerden que acepto ideas y personajes, al igual que críticas buenas yo malas. Antes de irme quiero decirles: ¡Muy feliz año nuevo! Espero que lo pasen de 10 con la familia y las personas que mas quieren, espero que nos "leamos" en el 2015. Sin más que decir, ¡cuídense y adiós!**

**P/D: Si quieren que siga escribiendo sobre esta serie, solo díganme en los comentarios ^_^**


End file.
